dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
When Stars Collide
"When Stars Collide" is the fifth episode of the first season. It first aired on August 10, 2011. Synopsis A Broadway casting agent is coming to the Abby Lee Dance Company’s Annual Showcase, and all the moms want their daughters to be seen. Christi and the other moms believe the agent’s visit is just a hoax to have Maddie get hired. Abby tells the moms that they will be performing onstage also and appoints Cathy the choreographer, but Cathy becomes too overbearing for the moms. Cathy steals the spotlight at the showcase, infuriating Abby and the Moms. Event Attended 2011 Abby Lee Dance Company Concert "We Love to Dance" Weekly Dances Abby Lee Dance Company Shown *Group Dance: "Sugar Daddies" (genre: Pop Jazz) *Moms Dance: "That Lass Has Class" (genre: jazz) *Chloe solo: "Baby Mine" (genre: musical theatre) [Seen on "Wildly Inappropriate"] *Maddie solo: "Cry" (genre: lyrical) [Seen on "Wildly Inappropriate" and "Stealing the Show"] Not Broadcast (or Momentarily Shown) *[http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/When_Stars_Collide#Unseen_Dances See Long Listing Below] Summary Christi decides to meet with Abby at a diner and apologize for her behavior. Abby gives her documents that she needs to sign while Christi tries to apologize. Christi starts to get annoyed and tells the camera this in her interview segment. At the pyramid, Abby tells the girls they are having the ALDC showcase. Abby also says a Broadway talent agent will be in the showcase audience, which generates excitement. Abby then informs everyone that the moms will perform in the show. At this, all the girls start to laugh and whoop. Abby adds that since Cathy is a dance teacher and studio owner, she will be choreographing the dance. Cathy is delighted, while Melissa and Christi are less pleased. Christi apologizes to everyone for what happened the previous week. Melissa says she feels the same way, and that she doesn't even want to talk about it; Christi thinks Melissa's just avoiding confrontation. Cathy begins rehearsals for the moms' dance, with all the girls up in the moms' den laughing laughing at Kelly and Melissa. Holly receives respect during rehearsal, while Christi is late and especially uncomfortable dancing. Abby calls everyone for an announcement and tells them that a casting agent is coming to see all the girls at the studio; Melissa thinks Maddie is especially prepared because she takes voice lessons every week. All the girls get headshots and other photos taken for auditions. The girls are struggling to rehearse with the heavy Sugar Daddy lollipop props, and soon Brooke is crying after getting hit in the face with one of them. Chloe cries when she gets in trouble for having her hair down during rehearsal, and Brooke returns the hug Chloe had given her when she was injured earlier. Christi and Kelly are stuck handing out flyers on the street, pausing to get alcoholic beverages. Holly calls up the moms during the moms' practice and reveals she will not be in the dance due to graduation. Soon the talent scout arrives. Chloe is up first, followed by Nia. Paige forgets her dance during her audition and Brooke looks at the paper she needed to read off of and did not look at the agent enough. Melissa gets frustrated because Mackenzie won't agree to sing beforehand; she's more obedient to Abby, and agrees to do anything the agent asks, including singing. But when she auditions, Mackenzie shakes her head "no" when asked if she would like to sing, and gets in trouble with both Abby and Melissa. After Maddie auditions, Maddie cries to Melissa because she thinks she did poorly, and Melissa gets upset at Maddie's behavior, too. Cathy and Melissa go shopping and then attend rehearsal, where it is let known that the Sugar Daddy lollipops were not finished. Preparations are hectic, since dancers from all different ages are preparing to perform all their routines from the year. With Holly out of the moms' dance, Cathy tries to talk Abby into performing, but gets an excuse. When it is time for the showcase, everyone is nervous. During the moms' dance, Cathy improvises and does a solo, embarrassing the other moms. One of the Sugar Daddy pops breaks, so Melissa gives orders for everyone to dance with the props except for Maddie in the middle. Christi thinks Maddie not having one makes her the center of attention. After the show, the casting agent pulls Maddie away from the rest of her team, raving that Maddie is a star. Chloe indicates she's hurt but not upset. Christi considers it all rigged by Abby, and vows she won't keep her mouth shut any longer. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Brooke, Nia **Chloe, Paige, Vivi-Anne, Mackenzie *In bonus footage, Kelly says that Christi was never a dancer; and that Christi believes that Abby is trying to make her look foolish. *At the end of the "Moms Dance," Cathy is hoisted by John Michael Fiumura of the senior company, as well as another unidentified male (possibly Jesse Johnson.) The person seen wildly cheering appears to be Cathy's mother, whom Abby calls "pathetic" for having Cathy as a daughter in Tell All, Part 2. *Early in the episode after meeting Christi, Abby leaves the diner with her mother, Maryen Lorrain Miller. *The casting agent, Cesar Rocha, appears again in Candy Apple Showdown. *Christi wears two different Stretch-n-Grow shirts during rehearsals, a business she ran before the show.Christi also states in several episodes over the seasons that she sold her buisness to become a full time : "Dance Mom." *This is the first apperance of Maryen Lorrain Miller on the show. Lifetime Bonus Clips *"No Mom Dance" (Lifetime-YT) (this extra not found on DVDs) Picture Gallery To view the image gallery for " ," [[When Stars Collide/Gallery|'click here']]. Video Gallery Unseen Dances Abby Lee Dance Company Performed on Other Episodes *Group Dance: "Electricity" (genre: Jazz) **''Seen on "Wildly Inappropriate"'' *Maddie/Chloe/Paige trio: "I Want It (Pin-Up Girls)" (genre: musical theatre) **''Seen on "The Competition Begins"'' *Mackenzie solo: "Mouse Trap" (genre: acro) **''Seen on "Stealing the Show"'' *Nia solo: "You Do" and/or "Waka Waka" (genre: Cuban Jazz) **''Seen on "Stealing the Show"; photos of alternative title *Vivi-Anne solo: "Honeybee" (genre: musical theatre) **''Seen on "Stealing the Show" *Paige solo: "Gemini" or "Boys Boys Boys" (genre: acrobatic jazz) **''Seen on "Stealing the Show"; pictures of alternative title *Brooke solo: "Break Me" (genre: acrobatic lyrical) **''Seen on "Stealing the Show" *Unseen Group Dance: "007" (genre: Jazz) **''Several seconds of performance at Onstage NY shown in Wildly Inappropriate (Gallery) and Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition'' *Maddie Solo: "USO Show" **''seen in "Stealing the Show"'' Never Performed on Broadcasts *Group Dance: "Rag Dolls" (genre: contemporary) **''Photo from elsewhere; Gallery from DEA competition in Pittsburgh'' *Group Dance: "House of Love" (genre: contemporary) **''Photos from Dance Educators of America nationals, July 2011'' *Brooke Hyland and Katherine Narasimhan Duet: "Birds" (genre: acro) **''Photos from DEA nationals'' *Chloe and Maddie duet: "Everlasting Friends" (genre: lyrical) *Maddie and Brittany Pent duet: "The Miracle Worker" (genre: contemporary) **''Photo and gallery from DEA Nationals'' *Brooke solo: "Pull of the Moon" (genre: acrobatic) **''Gallery of title winning performance at DEA Nationals'' *Group dance: "Charleston" (genre: jazz) **''Gallery from DEA Nationals'' *Group dance with Brooke and older dancers: "Bombay (Dreams)" (genre: acrobatic) **''Gallery from DEA Nationals'' *Group dance with Brooke and older dancers: "Beautiful Flower" (genre: contemporary) **''Gallery from DEA Nationals'' *Group Dance: "Under the Weather" (genre: contemporary) **''Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition'' *Trio with Nia, Kennedy Trent and Kylie Edwards: "My Boyfriend's Back" (genre: jazz) **''Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition'' *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Pinktastic" (genre: jazz) **''Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition'' *Group dance with Mackenzie, Nia and younger dancers: "Kissed a Boy" (genre: jazz) **''Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition'' *Group dance: "Americano" (genre: tap) **''Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition'' *Group dance with Brooke and older dancers: "Color of Love" (genre: contemporary) **''Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition'' *Senior Group Dance: "Love Lost" (genre: contemporary) **''Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition'' *Senior Group Dance: "The Mating Game" (genre: jazz) **''Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition'' *Chloe solo: "Ma He's Making Eyes at Me" (genre: musical theatre) **''Video of alternative dance and Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition; possibly only this or the extremely similar "Baby Mine" was performed'' *Maddie solo: "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" (genre: lyrical) **''Brief video from Nuvo and Gallery from title winning performance at July 2011 DEA Nationals in Las Vegas; possibly only this or the extremely similar "Cry" was performed'' *Brandon Pent and Payton Ackerman duet: "She's So Beautiful" (genre: hip-hop) **''Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition'' *Trio with John Michael Fiumara, Jesse Johnson and an unidentified female dancer: "He Doesn't Know" (genre: contemporary) **''Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition'' *John Michael Fiumara and Nina Linhart duet: "Jack and Diane" (genre: contemporary) **''Gallery from Pittsburgh DEA competition'' References Category:Season One Episodes Category:ALDC Showcase Category:Episodes Category:Jazz Category:Trios Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:Brooke Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:Vivi-Anne Solos Category:Paige Solos Category:Group Dances Category:Acro Category:Cuban Jazz Category:Contemporary Category:Lyrical Category:Musical Theater Category:No Competition Category:2011 episodes Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Category:Pennsylvania Category:Tap